Something just like this
by The unlucky boy
Summary: Kamijou Touma or Imagine Breaker. In everyone's mind, he's a good-natured, gracious, brave person, he saved many people, he is a hero. But Touma always thinks that he is a normal person, not rich, is a level 0 esper, no power, while heroes are extraordinary people, they can do anything. However, everyone, especially two certain espers, really care about it?
1. Chap prologue: A certain boy

Kamijou Touma, a normal high school student, a level 0 esper, Imagine Breaker user. He lives between Science and Magic side and one of the most famous persons in both sides. In everyone's mind, the spiky black hair boy is strong, brave, cool, awesome, fabulous, great, impressive, superb, wonderful. He always throws himself into dangerous situations without any complaints, he views everyone as just person that needs saving when they met with difficulties, he's a hero, Touma always smiles, he's brings joys to his friends, allies and even strangers if they need.

But...

...what about himself?

If someone asks questions like this, Touma will smile gently and said: "Never mind. I'm used to it."

He's used to it. Well, you definitely wondered what he means. In addition, he's used to " **it** ", then what's that " **it** "?

 _"Wounds"_

 _"Dangerous situations."_

 _"Wars againts his enemies."_

Or...

 _"The lonely"_

 _"Nobody understands throughly him."_

 _"The suffering."_

Altogether

 _"His misfortune."_

Right, misfortune always clings to Touma like a leech. He often gets himself into complicated problems. At school, he is usually late for school, his head teacher often calls him to order, reproaches him, he has just 3 close friends, even his class's monitor's violent person, she often criticized him and his friends. At home, he's often bitten by a blue hair nun. In the outside, everytime he goes out, he has so much bad luck, he's chased by a certain level 5 when he meets her, thrown into some wars with magicians and injured, he don't know how many times he was in the hospital.

Not to mention what happened in Touma's past.

His past.

Surely many people'll said that he's the same as other childs, having a beautiful chilhood, he was a playful kid, he had lots of friends and he lived happily with his family.

Yes

He used to think so. Because he lost his memories, he didn't anything about his childhood. He just thought he was like all the other childs.

Until...

He met his father in Angel Fall incident.

He must think about it again.

So his unluckiness were not recent.

He always meets with misfortunes.

But...

He still smiles.

A true happy smile.

Why does he still smile?

Although Touma often gets involved dangerous wars, he is badly injured and he meets one thing lead to another.

Why does he still smile?

He really smiled even he was in the severe situations?

Nobody can answer that questions.

But there's one thing everyone can see clearly.

He always helps everyone when they need. He always fights tooth and nail for everybody. He saved Index and was lost memories, protected Himegami Aisa and was badly hurt, hindered magicians from damaging Academy City in Daihasei, went to a certain woman's rescue from Skill-out, ended the civil war in England and the WW3, etc...

Especially,

He prevented a certain electromaster from killing herself, defeated the strongest esper in Academy City and brought a outrageous experiment to an end, rescued thousands of lives form their tragic destiny.

That #3 level 5, Misaka Mikoto, fell in love with him, a level 0.

For her, the spiky haired boy is the benefactor, who saved her and her sisters, help them to have a new life goals, he was a hero.

He also saved her kouhai, Shirai Kuroko, a level 4 teleporter, from death.

And after that, Kuroko can be still not like him?

Now, for the teleporter, he is her benefactor and although she doesn't say, he's a true hero.

Not only for Mikoto and Kuroko but also for everyone.

But he would also laughed, saying that he only fought for himself, he did not have anything special at all.

He's never a hero.

He doesn't think he's good enough

Forever he is a normal person.

Yes, he's not a superhero, who with super power.

He has fought only with his right fist.

No power.

Kamijou Touma, Imagine Breaker, is just a level 0 esper, a normal schoolboy.

Not a superhero.

But...

For everyone, especially 2 Tokiwadai students, is it really important?

* * *

 **(Something just like this - The Chainsmokers and Coldplay)**

 _I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 _But she said, where d'you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _The testaments they told_  
 _The moon and its eclipse_  
 _And Superman unrolls_  
 _A suit before he lifts_  
 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

 _She said, where d'you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can miss_

 _I want something just like this_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Where d'you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_

* * *

 **Hi everybody, I bring to you my other story. Don't worry, that doesn't** **mean I'm abandoning "the unlucky chef and trouble maidens", but you have to wait.** **I'm writing a new chapter for it, but I still study. So hopefully I'll have it out soon, but for not, I hope you enjoy this story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: A certain boy and 2 girls

**_Arc 1: The Queen of Adriatic Sea_**

 ** _Chapter 1: A certain spiky haired boy and 2 girls._**

 ** _Question: Who is he?_**

* * *

 _In the certain hospital._

Kamijou Touma opened his eyes was the pure white ceiling of a hospital room. His head had a constant dull pounding but other than that he really didn't feel anything. He looked around and saw one machine connected to his arm that was probably pumping him full of drugs. No one else was in the room. He tried to sit up, but most of his muscles were not listening to him.

"Man, why do I awake on the sick-bed again? Fukou da.

A moment later the door opened and a very familiar doctor walked in. Countless sesions with his hospitalizations,

"You're finally awake" - The frog faced doctor said.

"Yeah… although I'm a little shaken up."

"Boy, you're really the hospital's return customer. You should be more careful, you were seriously injured. Your parent were really worry about you.

Touma smiled nervously, he didn't know what he should tell. After all, the doctor was right. Countless sessions with his hospitalization, it were almost badly wounds which the spiky haired boy believed that he was so lucky when he had this doctor who saved his life, even it were wounds which couldn't be healed easily.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry. I promise I'll take care of myself." - Kamijou Touma said though he didn't know if he couldn or not.- "So..how long did I sleep?"

"One night." - The doctor said as he analyzed Touma checking to see how his wounds were. Heaven Canceller remembered that boy had been admitted to the hospital, he had been in critical condition, thankfully the ambulance got just in time to catch the doctor in his shift otherwise who knew what would have happened if the Canceler got there any latter than he did.

"Your wounds closed up but they have not completely healed. I think you should rest in a few days." - The doctor said calmly.

"I see. Thanks, doctor." - Kamijou Touma said.

"You're welcome. That's my duty." - He continued. - "Oh I nearly forgot. You have some visitors awaiting your awakening."

"Visitors?"

But the frog faced doctor didn't answer and left the room.

Well at least he could have some well diser-

"TOUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAA!"

Or he couldn't.

The awkward moment was broken with the sound of a silver-haired nun entering the room. It's Index, who had already changed back into her nun's habit, coldly stared at Kamijou.

"Touma."

"Y-yes!"

Kamijou immediately kneeled on the patient's bed, said nervously.

"Explain the whole."

Touma started explaining his situation.

"S-so that's what my situation was." - He stated finished explaining

"So...you engaged ina battle that may have determined the fate of Academy City and the world without letting me know." - Index said. - "And on top of that, you got hospitalized after getting beaten up by a mage."

Hearing this, Touma, who was kneeling on the patient's bed, said:

"But Index-san, whenever I mention magic you always come stumbling right into the middle on it."

Touma's words, she heard individual words. The silver nun swelled her cheeks sulkily. The Imagine Breaker could be older than her but she was 14 years old, she was not a child.

"Touma, that makes it sound like I'm really stupid!" - She frowned.

The spiky haired boy pouted and smiled mischievously.

"The fact that you never noticed shows that you're real-" - He became panicked. His misfortune went to him when Index revealed her teeth and:

CHOMP*

"GAAAAHHHHHH! FUKOU DA!" - Touma screamed as he continued to struggle on the bed.

"I'LL DIE! I'M SORRY FOR FEELING THAT THAT WAS SOMEWHAT NOT ENOUGH IN THE PAST! THIS IS ALREADY PAST MY TOLERANCE LEVEL!" - But Index didn't still stop.

Just as Kamijou's head was getting bitten, the door to the patient's room opened, and new visitors walked in.

Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko.

"That…er, about that, I came over to look for Kuroko, and decided to come over in the meantime. There seems to be some fruit left…eh?"

"Ara ara, this is truly a pleasant scene."

On first glance, the girl on the patient bed was biting onto the boy's face from the front, and it looked like the boy's face was pressed onto the girl's chest.

Shirai placed a hand on her face.

"Ahh, you guys are already so intimate that you forgot the timing and location now! These two are really unbelievable, to be at such a high level…come to think of it, onee-sama, to coincidentally see such a thing, what should we do? I'm somewhat embarrassed."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE THAT!?"

Just as Kamijou was about to shout this.

"We're having serious talk here, so get out, short-hair."

 _"Ahhhh! Index!"_

The fruit basket that Mikoto was holding dropped onto the floor.

She immediately became expressionless.

"Kuroko…? Ordinary citizens are allowed to cooperate in Judgement's peacekeeping, right?"

"Onee-sama, you realize this is a hospital..." - Kuroko tried to prevent her.

"Ah, I see." - The Electromaster growled - "Damn it!"

Mikoto cut off the electric flow that was around her body. In a hospital, even electronic devices like cell phones were forbidden.

 _"Good job, Shirai."_ \- Touma thought happilly

But his happiness was interrupted when Mikoto came up in straight in front of him and stared in his eyes, she placed her hands in her hips.

"So...What the heck did you get yourself into this time? " - Mikoto asked fearfully, which causing Touma to sweet.

"Well...it's difficult to explain now, Biribiri."

"My name is Misaka Mikoto not Biribiri." - Mikoto yelled as a small bolt of electricity shot out at him which was quickly negated by his right hand as the sound of shattering glass reverberated through the room.

"Hey, you're attacking a patient."

"That's your fault!" - Mikoto yelled. - Remembering my name!"

"...Fukou da."

They talked without noticing 2 girls looking at them. The nun blowed out her cheeks sulkily because she was ignored. A certain Judgement's member said nothing, looking at her senior and the spiky haired boy, she looked so unpleasant.

"Hey Kamijou-senpai, you can't tell Onee-sama. So...can you have explain it to me? About the bus was expolded, messes in the underground street and the bulding.- Kuroko glared at Touma. - All of them were relevant to you, right?

Hearing that, Touma became worrying. So Judgement found out traces about Touma, Styl, Motoharu's the fight against Oriana Thompson. But luckily, Kuroko came and asked him, which means they didn't knew the fight thoroughtly yet. For the spiky haired boy, it was enough lucky, the magic's existence wasn't out yet.

"Ah. I nearly forgot." - Mikoto looked at his eyes straighly. - "What did you want when you appeared in my school's march? Anh that girl, she's your classmate, isn't she? What was wrong with her at that time?

His worrying was intensed. He knew what Mikoto was talking about, Fukiyose Seiri's incident. At that time, Touma and Motoharu got to the middle school before the match starts, with the threat of the counterspell hurting civilians, they were forced to infiltrate the middle school by disguising themselves. When they entered the grounds, they soon discovered that the middle school was forced to compete against Tokiwadai Middle School with Misaka Mikoto already seeing Touma's present and then Fukiyose was unconsioused by Oriana's magic and she got hospitalized. Because the match was happening, so everyone thought that she was hurt because of a stray strike. Unfortunately, Mikoto, who witnessed it all, didn't thought that and now he felt so difficult to swindle her.

"Umm, it's really so difficult to explain now, Shirai-san, Misaka-san . I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused for Judgement and everyone but can you allow me explain later? Not now."

"Later? When? Or you're trying to make excuse for evading responsibility?"

"Of course not, I'm sure I'll explain later." - He seemed to be so calm but his eyes looked around in bewilderment.

Obviously, Mikoto and Kuroko didn't miss that action. They simultaneously frowned and glared at him.

"Your attitude is not normal." - Kuroko said.

"Are you trying to hide something again?" - Mikoto scowled.

Touma started. He was hit the nail on the head.

"No! I don't hide anything. I mean...when I have time...um...ah, after I finish my homeworks, I'll be free and explain everything." - Replied the spiky haired boy. He said camly, but his eyes looked around in bewilderment, not looking directly at the two girls.

 _"Sound fishy."_ \- Kuroko thought.

 _"That idiot! He's definitely hiding something. Why doesn't he ask the help? Why does he bear everything himself?"_ \- Mikoto thought.

"Hey, idiot, don't-"

"Please..." - Touma interrupted.

"Huh?" - Mikoto and Kuroko looked him surprisedly. He said "please"?

"Please leaving it now. I'll definitely explain the whole to you two, but as I said, not now. I have something to be worry, so I hope you're sympathetic towards me." - Touma said, his voice nearly begged them. Rather, he didn't want them to know too much.

Mikoto and Kuroko silenced, they just looked at the spiky haired boy who was in front of them. They wondered what he was thinking. Why did he not tell anything? His voice, although it was a little, they still felt that he was begging them.

He really didn't want them to know?

Why?

Mikoto looked the spiky haired boy. It was so uneasy. That feeling was in her. It was familiar but it was uneasy. She had felt too much before. It always appeared whenever she saw that idiot hiding her something, when he was going to get into the danger.

Such as now...

He evaded her questions, about his situation, about what happened to him.

He didn't tell anything.

Mikoto was so curious and was so...angry him

What happened? It was so bad that he didn't want her to know. But...

 _"Am not I his friend?"_

Right, she always thought she was his friend, he was also her friend. Although she attacked him so much, it's because she knew he could negate her lightning. In fact, although she didn't said, she really cared him so much. He was able to not know but the Railgun was really worry about him when he went to somewhere that she didn't know, she was so worry when he hadn't contacted for a long time, she was so worry when she knew that he was injured, she was so worry when she saw him on the sick-bed with his badly wounded body.

She never stopped concerning when bad things happened with him.

Such as yesterday...

He was hurt, got hospitalized, she worried sick about him and she said herself that she was going to force informations out of him.

But now...

She didn't think she could do it.

Especially, he looked her by that eyes

"Hey, are you ok? What ha-" - Mikoto was going to say something but she was interrupted again, not by Touma. It was Shirai Kuroko.

"Alright." - Kuroko immediately said. Touma looked at her.

"Shirai..."

"If you're not wanting to say now, I won't force you." - Kuroko sighed, then she looked straight his eyes.

"But it don't mean you can get away. Whenever I have to do, I will do."

Touma looked her surprisingly. This was really Shirai Kuroko. Normally, she would definitely force him to declare the whole, even she had to use force. But now, she forgave easily, he wondered if this is Shirai Kuroko.

"Well, I see. Thank you, Shirai." - He replied.

Kuroko looked away and said:

"Don't thank me. I don't just want to bother a patient and I don't like you but..."

 _I really don't hate you, too_

She was going to tell it. No, in fact, she really wanted to tell it.

But she couldn't bring herself to tell it.

She couldn't.

She didn't know the reason.

That boy...

Nearly, she felt strange. A feeling was so stranger, she hadn't felt it before.

You ask when? It's since she was saved by that high school boy.

And that feeling appeared in Kuroko.

And it changed her so much.

Such as Kuroko cared that boy more than before, although sometime, she was also at cross-purpose with him; she was very concerned when she heard that he was injured; she had a little uneasiness when he hid her and onee-sama something though she used to think that she didn't need to care that ape before.

You ask why? Kuroko couldn't answered, she also didn't know. She usually wondered herself . But naturally, she couldn't know the answer.

But she could see one thing.

A feeling, in her, it was increasing more and more everyday and the more it increased, the more she was curious about it.

What is really that?

There was a 99% faculty that it wasn't love, for him. She couldn't love that ape, the person whom she loved was Misaka Mikoto, her onee-sama. She just loved Mikoto, the Railgun, rank 3 level 5, the Ace of Tokiwadai. She never betrayed her lover, her onee-sama was her everything and especially, she couldn't love him, who caused Mikoto to fall in love him, he was her rivalry.

But...

It was just 99%.

It was still **1%** in there.

1%. A capability didn't nearly happen or couldn't happen.

But it didn't mean it didn't completely happen. It also could happen.

"Shirai. Shirai."

A voice interrupted her thoughts. Kamijou Touma's voice.

"Eh? Ah. What's up? - Kuroko asked.

"Are you okay, Kuroko? You have silence for a while." - Mikoto asked worriedly

"I'm fine, onee-sama. It could be because I'm still tired a little." - Kuroko smiled.

Touma looked outside. It was late and if Touma isn't wrong, Mikoto and Kuroko's dormitory is extremely strict about curfew. And he really didn't want them to be in here longer, they would continue asking questions which Touma didn't think he could answer. He said:

"Well, I think it was quite late, shouldn't you two come back your dorm?"

Mikoto and Kuroko widened their eyes. Right, why could they forgot it? It was nearly curfew and they were still here. Unless they were quick, they would face their worst nightmare, the dorm supervisor. Kuroko was usually her victim because the teleporter usually came back late.

"Ku-Kuroko, I think we should go to back the dorm." - Mikoto said scarily.

"Y-ye-yes, onee-sama, me too."

And they came to the door. Before leaving, Mikoto turned her head and said:

"Hey, just rest on your bed. Your wounds could healed but you're still weak. Don't let it be worse and especially, you're definitely not allowed to be reckless in this condition or I'll tie you to the bed." - Then she left.

Kuroko went after the Electromaster. Touma thought she would left immediately, but she didn't. Instead, she stood in front of the door, turning her back to him. Touma was curious, she forgot something? Or anything?

"Hey." - Kuroko suddenly said.

"Huh? What, Shirai? Do you forget anything?"

Kuroko still turned her back to him and she said with a stern voice.

"I don't think you will listen it but I still will tell you. Don't do stupid things again. Do you know that how many people who you cause to worry about you? Onee-sama nearly didn't sleep yesterday, your parent are also sleeping outside and I...also had a little worrying. So you should better take care of youself."

And she left, too.

Touma said nothing. He just looked at the door where the pigtail haired girl stood in. He was surprised, extremely surprised. That girl, that teleporter, Shirai Kuroko, it was really her? She is a person who said all of thems to him, she said that she was worry about him. He was wrong, right? Kuroko already didn't like him, she couldn't worry about him, could she?

"Touma, Touma, are you listening me?"

Index's voice made him come back.

"Ah, ah what? - He asked.

"I said I would come back Komoe-sensei's house. You have to rest, Touma."

"Nah, I understand." - Touma smiled - "You remember to be careful, it's too late now."

"I know. Bye bye Touma." - And the nun left.

It was only Touma in his room. He laid down on his bed, looking the roof. His eyes looked being think something but what he thought, Touma is the only person know. Just knowing, he quietly said.

"I don't want to hide them but I can't cause them to be involved anything."

And he sighed.

"Fukou da."

* * *

Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko, two student of Tokiwadai middle school, a level 5 and a level 4, was walking on the hospital's lobby. They visited a certain boy recently. Seriously injured, he laid unconscious in one day. Everyone worried about his situation but he seemed to be alright now. He could say normally, he also didn't had any ominous signs about his wounds. They could say that he was completely fine. Mikoto and Kuroko also could really set their mind at rest.

But, at that moment, the Electromaster and the Teleporter bothered about something else. They thought his situation again. Mikoto didn't tell Kuroko, Kuroko didn't tell Mikoto, but both of them really worried when they saw his expression a moment ago.

"That idiot! What's wrong with him? Why did he not tell anything to us?

Kuroko said nothing, she just heard her onee-sama's words silently.

"Why did he hide all with me and everyone? It's so dangerou? So he shouldn't hide them. That idiot, I couldn't understand him, he didn't need to go far."

"Onee-sama, I know you are worry about him. But he said he will answer later, he also promised. A promise is thing which good people said it, they couldn't take it back easily. I think that guy won't be too mean to break his promise."

"I know. He isn't that sort of person who will ready to break his promise."

Mikoto said calmly. Right, she always believed in Touma, as Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu. Whenever, wherever, he was by her side, she felt warm, she found herself be secured, nothing could harm her. That boy, he saved her, he saved Sisters, he saved her best friend and junior, Kuroko. Mikoto really owed that idiot so much. Not only her but also other persons.

He helped so many people and they owed him.

He was so kind.

Kamijou Touma was so kind that he didn't claim anything from persons whom he saved.

Mikoto wondered that...

who someone was better than him.

who someone was ready to sacrifice their life for the others like him.

who someone was so stupid like him.

And...

 **who he is really?**

A question which she had wanted to know the answer for a long time. The question which she knews that not only her but also a lot of people wondered.

The question seemed to be easy but it was really so difficult to answer.

Mikoto deeply thought without noticing Kuroko looking her by side. Kuroko sighed. She knew that the Railgun was still worried no matter what she tried to say.

 _"Again, Onee-sama makes that face."_ \- The teleporter thought - _"Why does she care about him? Who is that ape? I don't know anything about him except his name is Kamijou Touma._

Kuroko remembered his expression a moment ago, she couldn't understand it. That ape, he tried to hide everything, he didn't said anything. Why did he do so? If he had said, she and Judgement could have jump on the bandwagon and which could help him so much.

But he didn't

Why?

He didn't believe in Judgment?

He didn't believe in onee-sama?

He didn't believe in...her?

Kuroko frowned.

Again

She thought him again.

What was the hell happening with her?

Kuroko couldn't stop thinking about him, that guy. Since yesterday, his image hadn't stopped appearing in her head when the pigtails haired girl heard that he had been hurt.

At that time, Kuroko was suddenly anxious for him.

A uneasy feeling.

Shirai Kuroko couldn't understand.

 **Who is he?**

Why was the teleporter concerned for his safety? Obviously, she didn't like him anymore, he was her rivalry, he was just a ape.

Or there were things that she had thought about him before.

At the moment, it seemed to be different a little...

"Kuroko. Kuroko. Hey, Kuroko, are you listening to me? Kuroko.

Kuroko started after hearing Mikoto's voice. Ah, damn it, she thought about him so much again that she didn't pay attention to everything.

"Ah onee-sama. I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something."

"Do you have something to be difficult to solve? You want me to help you?" - Mikoto asked.

"It's nothing. There are small problems. More importantly, onee-sama, we should come back our dorm quickly, I don't really want to be killed."

"Ahhhhh! I forgot! Hurry, Kuroko!"

Kuroko quietly smiled and hold Mikoto's hand, teleporting.

* * *

 _St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican City._

"I see. So Oriana and Lidvia failed."

In one of the twilight halls of St. Peter's Basilica, a clean-shaven old man with thinning hair was standing. He wore the traditional vestments of the Roman Catholic Church

"Yes, pope. They were captured by the Anglican Church, Croce di Pietro was lost."

In front of the pope, a man bowed his head respectfully.

"Okay." - The pope, Pietro Yogdis, said calmly - "What has happened can't be undone. Let it go. Importantly, who is the person defeating our plan?"

"It's still not know yet. We are investigating, pope. We was know that that's a boy in Academy City."

"A boy!? There wasn't any mistakes?"

"Yes, sir. That's a true information."

Pietro quietly reflected, then he said:

"Ok. When it's done, you immediately report to me."

"Yes, sir."

The pope was going to leave, then he suddenly remembered something. He turned to the man.

"Where are the God's Right Seat and Biagio?" - He asked.

"The God's Right Seat is preparing something for their plans. Biagio goes somewhere."

Yodgis frowned. Biagio Busoni, the Bishop of Roman Catholic Church, he usually had went somewhere recently. What was he plotting?

"Do you know where he goes?"

"No, pope. We just know that he mentioned 'Queen of Adriatic Sea'." - The man said.

"Queen of Adriatic Sea!?"

Pietro Yodgis said supprisingly.

"I see. So that's his scheme." - He seemed to understand something.

"Okay, you go. Biagio's business, you leave alone, if it's successful, we will have the advantage."

"Yes, sir."

And the man left. Pietro looked where the man went.

"Biagio has surely planed for a long time. No problem, although he said nothing, his plan is so good. Academy City will be eliminated if that plan success."

The pope smiled evilly. If Academy City was eliminated, the Science Side would have been weakened and there were just the Anglican Purist Church and the Russian Orthodox Church that he had to faced.

"But...they has that person."

Right

The pope couldn't forget. The only person who could break the Roman Catholic Church's plan. A person whom they had to look out for him. Yodgis wondered so much that who he is, he could interfere for them so he's surely not a normal boy.

 **Who is he?**

"It seemed that Academy City has a their Ace." - He mumbled.

* * *

 **Hello, my dear readers! I thank all of you for the reviews, favs and follows! It delights me to see many of you enjoying my work. I do apologize for taking my time with writing the first chapter . I know many of you were looking forward to it. I have not abandoned this story, and do not plan on doing so. I hope everyone will continue follow my story. If you have ideas, please comment it. Thanks.**


End file.
